Archive von Onu-Metru
Die Archive sind ein unterirdisch liegender Ort in Onu-Metru, in dem Artefakte und Rahi aus Metru Nui gesammelt wurden. Geschichte Die Onu-Matoraner erbauten die Archive ursprünglich auf der Oberfläche Onu-Metrus, um darin wertvolle Artefakte aufzubewaren. Irgendwann begannen sie Höhlen anzulegen, um mehr Platz zu haben und bald untertunnelten sie ganz Metru Nui. Eines Tages waren die unteren Level des Archives geflutet und es waren sehr viele unbekannte Meeres-Rahi darin. So entstand ein Projekt zur Untersuchung dieser Rahi, das sich schon bald auf die Erforschung aller Rahi ausweitete. Hierbei wurde ein Exemplar eines jeden bekannten Rahi in die Archive gebracht und dort in Stasis-Kapseln eingesperrt. Auch von den Onu-Matoranern ausgegrabene Bohrok und Krana wurden in die Archive gebracht. Die oberen Level der Archive waren für Matoraner aller Metrus geöffnet; es gab hier sogar Führungen. Während die unteren, da sie sehr gefährlich waren, von Vahki bewacht wurden und nur für das Personal zugänglich waren. Der gefährlichte Abschnitt war das Fikou-Netz, im dem unter anderem Krahka und viele wilde Rahkshi lebten. Hier waren schon oft Archivare verloren gegangen und nie mehr wiedergefunden worden. Ein Sport der in den unteren Leveln von manchen Matoranern gespielt wurde, war der Kanoka-Wurf. Schon bald arbeiteten die meisten Onu-Matoraner in den Archiven als Archivare, wobei sie die Rahi der unteren Levels studierten. Um schnell durch die Archive zu kommen, benutzten sie Archiv-Transport-Fahrzeuge. Bekannte Archivare waren Whenua, Mavrah, Tehutti, Nuparu, Onepu und viele andere. Nachdem der Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg in Metru Nui ausgebrochen war, schickte Makuta Miserix seinen Leutnant Teridax, um den Krieg zu beenden. Dies tat er, indem er Matoraner-Krieger eines jeden Metrus nahm, in die Archive einsperrte und gefährliche Rahi auf sie hetzte. Dieses Ereignis wurde später als das Archiv-Massaker bekannt. Jahrtausende später kamen die Rahaga mit der Kanohi Avohkii nach Metru Nui, wo sie sich in den Archiven versteckten. Die Toa Metru führten später einige Missionen in den Archiven durch: sie suchten Tehutti, mussten eine Große Disk finden und ein Loch im Fikou-Netz reparieren, durch das das ganze Archiv hätte fluten können. Als Teridax dann das Große Kraftwerk überlud und Mata Nui einschlief und so die Große Katastrophe auslöste, wurden viele der Stasis-Kapseln der Archive zerstört und die Rahi liefen nun frei in der ganzen Stadt herum. Dann kamen die Visorak-Horden, angeführt durch Roodaka und Sidorak und sorgten für noch mehr Zerstörung. Als Bomonga, Whenua, Nuju und Kualus dann durch die Archive gingen, trafen sie dort auf einen Kahgarak. Die Toa und Rahaga flohen und trafen auf einige Visorak, die sie angriffen. Whenua brachte dann mit seinem Rhotuka-Rotor die Decke zum Einsturz und wurden bald von Vakama und Onewa befreit. Metru Nui war nun verlassen, weshalb der Dunkle Jäger Bewohner dorthin geschickt wurde, um dort aufzupassen; hierzu versteckte er sich in den verwüsteten Archiven. Als die Matoraner nach Metru Nui zurückkehrten begannen sie mit dem Aufbau des Stadtteils und sperrten die Rahi wieder in die Archive. Der Rest wurde dann vom Stab von Artakha repariert. Nachdem Takanuva von einem Schattenengel angegriffen worden war, brachten ihn Krakua und Helryx in die Archive, wo sie ihm eine Information für die Toa Nuva gaben und ihn von Brutaka wegteleportieren ließen. Da aber Brutakas Olmak nicht richtig funktionierte, landete Takanuva in einer anderen Dimension, und nicht wie geplant in Karda Nui. Dann übernahm Teridax die Herrschjaft über das Matoraner-Universum und Takanuva, die sechs Toa Nuva, die Turaga und die Matoraner von Metru Nui versteckten sich in den Archiven vor den Rahkshi. Die Turaga verbündeten sich nun mit Krahka, die den Toa half, einen Weg an die Küste der Stadt zu finden. Macku fand bald eine Toa des Wassers namens Tuyet und brachte Kapura und Hafu zu ihr. Währenddessen teleportierte Artakha Tren Krom in Lewas Körper ebenfalls in die Archive, wo er die Matoraner und Tuyet traf. Danach verließen die fünf die Archive wieder und gingen zur Oberfläche. Dark Mirror In der Dark Mirror-Dimension traf Takanuva in den Archiven die Makuta Kojol, Krika und Teridax. In dieser Dimension stellte Toa Tuyet die Zeugnisse ihrer Eroberungen aus, zum Beispiel Teridax' Kanohi Kraahkan, den Speer der Fusion, die Zamorkugelwerfer, den Protodermis-Stab und die Rhotuka-Rotorenwerfer. Sie hielt dort außerdem Turaga Dume fest. Quellen * The Mutran Chronicles * Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Stadt der Legenden 1: Toa Metru * Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire * Lunchable Comic 1 * Stadt der Legenden 2: Disks der Gefahr * Stadt der Legenden 4: Feinde von Metru Nui * Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below * Stadt der Legenden 5: Gefecht an Himmel * Bionicle Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear * Stadt der Legenden 6: Träume der Finsternis * Comic: Monster aus den Schatten * Comic: Schattenspiele * Comic: Die Geburt der Rahaga * Magazin 16: am seidenen Faden * Verweilers Bericht * Bionicle Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit * Toa Nuva Blog * Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * Dark Mirror * Destiny War * Dwellers In Darkness * Takanuvas Blog * Reign of Shadows * Bionicle: Metru Nui - City of Legends * Bionicle: Rahi Beasts * Bionicle: Dark Hunters * Bionicle Encyclopedia * Bionicle Encyclopedia: Updated * Whenuas Toa Metru Promo-CD * Nokamas Toa Metru Promo-CD * Toa Metru Promo-Animationen * Vahki Online-Animationen * Die Toa Hordika und die Maske des Lichts Kategorie:Metru Nui